


drunk words are sober thoughts

by 1millionthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk Texting, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1millionthings/pseuds/1millionthings
Summary: "Not askng you out in hig hschool was the biggest mistake of my lifeeeee"Clarke accidentally drunk texts someone she hasn't seen in four years.





	

She really didn’t mean for it to happen. She didn’t even mean to get drunk that night, but Raven had just gotten an offer for a full-time job after graduation. Naturally, they shared a celebratory beer (which turned into 4) and then Harper dragged them out to the campus bar and the night quickly devolved from there (thank God the next day was Saturday and a rare off day for Clarke, or else she would have murdered something).

 

Anyways, Clarke hadn’t _meant_ to drunk-text Bellamy Blake. They really hadn’t talked since she graduated from high school. He was the older brother of Octavia, one of Clarke’s best friends in high school. After Clarke moved across the country to San Diego for college, she had kept up with Octavia by text, but had easily lost touch with Bellamy. It made sense, seeing as most of their interactions had involved Bellamy checking up on Octavia through Clarke. Even a _normal_ drunk text would have been awkward at this point, four years later, but what Clarke wrote was fucking _humiliating_.

 

CLARKE

Not askng you out in hig hschool was the biggest mistake of my lifeeeee

 

Oh yeah, there was the small detail that Clarke had harbored a massive crush on Bellamy in high school. And maybe never got over it. Oops.

 

Maybe the good thing about being blackout drunk when sending a text like that is that you don’t realize what’s happened until the morning, when it’s way too late to take back. Clarke didn’t even look at her texts until Bellamy texted her back in the morning, but we’ll get to that.

 

It was the middle of the night when Clarke sent the text, and Bellamy was fast asleep. Being a light sleeper, he woke up to the buzz of his phone. He fumbled a bit, and squinted at the screen, unable to make out the words through his sleepy eyes. Once he focused on who the text was from and what it said, he sat bolt upright in his bed. At first, he wasn’t quite sure how to react. On the one hand, she was most certainly drunk (true) and probably wouldn’t remember this in the morning (also true), but on the other, this was the girl who Bellamy had the dumbest crush on in high school.

 

(Didn’t I mention that? Bellamy liked Clarke back then too. I guess both of them were too chicken shit to make a move. I’m sure “protecting Octavia” was a huge reason for that, but come on! She would have loved to see her best friend and her brother together.)

 

To tell the truth, Bellamy had been more successful at getting over his crush than Clarke had been. After high school, he had gotten a full scholarship to the university nearby, which had allowed him to stay near Octavia and continue to live in their small apartment. After Clarke moved to California and Octavia started at his university, Bellamy had started dating around. He wasn’t very successful in that he didn’t end up in a relationship, but moving on allowed his crush on Clarke to fade (a country’s worth of space didn’t hurt either).

 

Now, Bellamy was two years post-college and working a shitty sales job that kept him more on the road then he liked. That’s what brought him to Seattle. He just happened to be in the same timezone as Clarke when she drunk texted him. How coincidental was that?

 

Anyways, Bellamy eventually decided to just go back to sleep, leaving the text unanswered. He figured it was just easier to deal with it in the morning, when his mind was more clear. Or, maybe, he just wouldn’t deal with it at all. A decision for the morning.

 

The morning came quickly, and Bellamy’s decision hadn’t been magically made for him (although he wished it had). As much as he wanted to ignore it, his protective instinct won out. Of course, he debated it for a few hours, but around 11 AM he decided to send a friendly text back.

 

 

BELLAMY

So… how are you feeling?

 

When Clarke woke up, she was doing her best not to throw up all over her bed. It took her a while to recover before she looked at her phone. She saw Bellamy’s text about a half hour after he sent it. It confused her at first, until she saw the message _she_ sent the night before. She was immediately mortified, but was grateful Bellamy ignored the message of the text and interpreted the message _behind_ it. It took at least 20 more minutes until her heart rate slowed and she was ready to text back.

 

 

CLARKE

Um… alright considering the circumstances. I’m SO sorry you had to be on the receiving end of my drunken messiness

 

Bellamy replied almost immediately. He was just kind of puttering around the city on his day off, but his mind was occupied with Clarke.

  

BELLAMY

You knew my sister. It’s not the first time I’ve been the recipient of an embarrassing drunk text

 

CLARKE

Drunk texting her older brother? Yeah, that screams Octavia

I usually don’t get /that/ drunk, if that makes a difference

 

BELLAMY

I’m of the opinion that everyone’s gotta do it once, get it out of their system

 

To be honest, Bellamy was enjoying talking to Clarke again. Despite their nominal relationship in high school, the interactions they did have were pleasant. They fell back in to old patterns easily, as if no time had passed. Clarke teased Bellamy about being an old man, Bellamy lectured her on the proper way to consume alcohol (all in jest, of course). Before they knew it, they had been talking for practically the whole day, updating each other on their lives. Given their rediscovered familiarity, Bellamy decided to take a chance.

 

BELLAMY

Can I ask you something?

 

CLARKE

Will I help you bury a body? Yes, but only if he deserved it

 

BELLAMY

I’m being serious

 

CLARKE

Go ahead

 

BELLAMY

Did you really mean it?

 

CLARKE

Mean what?

 

BELLAMY

What you texted last night

 

Clarke, who had been casually looking over her anatomy notes while she was texting, stopped dead in her tracks. The conversation had been light up until now, with no mention of the text that started it all since that morning. She hadn’t really stopped to think about it, and was just glad Bellamy decided to blow past it.

 

 

BELLAMY

You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

 

Clarke considered it for a moment, then typed a text out and sent it before she could stop herself.

 

 

CLARKE

No, I meant it. I kinda had a huge crush on you in high school but girl code forbid me from asking you out

 

Bellamy’s jaw dropped. He was in the middle of a park, so he couldn’t exactly react like he wanted to (jumping up and down in excitement). _Play it cool_ , he thought.

  

BELLAMY

Girl code?

 

CLARKE

Among other things, best friends’ brothers are off limits, dating wise

That’s not in the bro code?

 

BELLAMY

Wouldn’t know, honestly

But you had a crush on me?

 

CLARKE

Pretty sure that’s been firmly established

Doesn’t matter now, that’s just what prompted the text last night

 

BELLAMY

It’s just funny because I kinda liked you too

Convinced myself it was a bad idea

Now I’m thinking /that/ was a bad idea

 

Clarke nearly dropped her phone in surprise.

 

CLARKE

Are you kidding me?

 

BELLAMY

Nope. Not even a bit

 

CLARKE

Well that just makes us both idiots by my estimation

 

BELLAMY

Not if we don’t do something about it

 

CLARKE

Sorry?

 

BELLAMY

I’m gonna be in San Diego in a few days

 

Clarke bit her lip. She knew where he was going, so decided to just cut to the chase.

 

CLARKE

Wanna meet for a drink?

 

BELLAMY

As long as you don’t get sloppy on me

 

Bellamy couldn’t contain his ginormous grin. It only took eight years, but he had a feeling it was gonna be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a Say Yes to the Dress episode where the bride said that she started dating her fiance because he sent her a text like this (she didn't say it was a drunk text, I just thought that was funnier!).
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr!](http://1millionthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
